


Touch

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [9]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Aro, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old souls reside in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“May I touch you?”

They’re both already fully unclothed by the time Marcus asks him. It is not needed, hardly anything beyond a routine gesture, as Aro has assured him many time of the fact that they have long since passed the charm of formalities. But Marcus insists, and it doesn’t go unappreciated. Rarely does Aro ever feel safer than when he’s with Marcus.

“Of course.” He smiles, and Marcus allows his hands to roam. Thick fingers grace tentatively over freckled shoulders, over his slight breasts as they caress the pinched pinks of sensitive areolas. They trickle down, down, down, across his stomach and along the soft thickness of his thighs to where Aro eagerly parts his knees for him, heat building deep in his belly as they’re pressed into the tender flesh between.

Aro sighs and his body relaxes into the rhythm of the slow strokes that pull back and forth inside of him, pleasure rolling over him like a long, continuous wave, fingers curling into his most sensitive places whilst his thumb kneads upon his clit.

With his old age has come patience, and Marcus is not the same boy he once knew. The young boy, filled with relentless lust and need, who begged to touch; to be touched, and unable to wait. Instead his fingers are gentle, with each touch came a new memory, new emotions.

“So beautiful.” Marcus whispers, the faint images of a long lost lover trickles into his thoughts. _So much like her._

It doesn’t take long after that for Aro to lose himself in Marcus’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated as always, lovelies. <3


End file.
